Female Decepticons
by ricoice
Summary: G1 megatron decides to built more decepticons but, their all females. See what happens when the girls join the ranks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers Characters made by Hasbro but all Original Characters do belong to me. **

**Rico note: I decide to write this story after watching a lot Transformers episodes on you tub one day and said to myself would it be cool to see how the G one Decepticons would react on have females Decepticons in their ranks and as well it's set in our timeline. So here it is I hope all the transformer fans out their like this stoy and don't forget to read and review thank you and enjoy. **

**Decepticons Females **

**By **

**RicoIce **

**Chatper:1 Megatron and Lady Nightbird **

**On the Decepticon Command Ship: **_**Nemesis **_**Megatron leader of the Decepticons have been lock in his personal quarters for 2 whole weeks debating about the deciding that will change his life and his decepticons forever. That deciding is to build more decepticons but unlike the Constructicons, Stunticons and Combaticons these decepticons will be all female. Model after their male counter parts or not it will be up to the on the seven decepticons that he had hand pick to reserve the honor of having the first decepticons females to have as their mates and if all go's as he had plan all he's decepticons will have females of their own. But for now they will have to wait and see will he's great plan will take the decepticons race to new and powerful heights or end in fierily destruction. **

**With that in his mind megatron rise form chair and out his way out his quarters to the communications room where he fine his trusted communication officer Soundwave at his post as always even he don't knows if he every go to recharge himself but that mystery will have to be solver later. **

**Megatron (in commanding voice): Soundwave **

**Soundwave (tuning to face him in his chair and in a monotone voice): yes, Megatron. **

**Megatron told his communication officer to call a meeting and that everyone must attend as well he order him to set up a uplink to Cybertron so the decepticons who are base their can hear his major announcement. **

**Soundwave: as you command Megatron. **

**With that said Soundwave quickly call the decepticons on the **_**Nemesis **_**to the**__**war room before setting up the uplink to Cybertron. Once that was done Megatron and Soundwave left the communication room made toward the war room. **

**It took 2 hours for everyone to fall in and take their rightful place before he could start the meeting which normality this litter delay would have cause him to very anger remind his troops that this is sill is a military ship and they are soldiers they should act like it at all times. But for now he hold vocalizer** **and wait for the right time for that. **

**Once Megatron finish his announcement the shock and surprise on all his troops faces would had any other** **decepticons or autobot laughing tell their Spark hunt but the proud leader just form small smile on his metal faces before saying. **

**Megatron: the 7 decepticons that will have this honor and beside myself that is are Starscream, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Asrtotrain, Blitzwing and Shockwave. **

**Needless to say that the ones that didn't hear their names call was not happy but they are not are foolish as Starscream to openly disagreed with Megatron. But Starscream wasn't that wise because he had to put his two micro bits in by saying. **

**Starscream (in a male high pitch voice): O mighty Megatron I am honor to reserves such a wonderful gift but have you forgotten that the key of vector sigma was destroy by the autobots and with it the only way when can give our new mates personalities. **

**Megatron (angry in his voice): I haven't forgotten Starscream but the other ways to give them personalities. **

**Starscream (roll his red optics): like what? **

**Megatron ( his red optics flash red): if you shut up your vocalizer Starscream! I will tell you. **

**One of the rare time in Starscream life he listing as Megatron expand to his troops that he plan to use the same technique and machine to transport the mind of female human into the body Decepticon female body. Like the autobots and the human allied sparkplug witwicky did to save the life of his offspring spike witwicky. But not with side efface of the subject being diving complete insane by the whole posses. **

**Megatron (looking at him and pointing his arm cannon ): and since you have to put in your two micro bits in about my plan yet again. I will be picking the human mine that will be going in your mate body. Now do you have any objecting with that? **

**Starscream (low voice): no. Lord Megatron. **

**Megatron (turning to his men): good. Now for these who names I have call you are to send your schematics of your mates to Scrapper and the data on the human female that you choose to Bombshell. Now are they any question? **

**For a time no one say any but then Megatron saw the hand of Skywarp one of his best Seeker and notorious prankster. **

**Megatron: yes, Skywarp what is your question? **

**Skywarp: Why do we need females for? Beside helping us reliving some over do "presser" that fighting can't do. **

**The moment he finish that last part of his sentence everyone but Soundwave and Shockwave that is bust into laugher for a few moments before Megatron said. **

**Megatron ( small smile on his face): yes, Skywarp that one of the reasons why we need females as well I'm just correcting a grave error that the Quintesson have made long ago by giving the autobots anther way of reproducing other then building more Autobots. But I want you all to kept this in your memory cores these Female are not just a ways for us to relive some "presser" or a way for us tool use to add to our ranks but as follower decepticons who will aid us in our battler with these cursed Autobots. **

**With that said Megatron call the meeting to a close and everyone made out the war room to their quarters or workstation but all could not help but to think of what their ideal mate would be and when they will have a female of their own but for they will have to wait. **

**As for those who didn't have to wait they quickly made the way back to their quarters so they can begin designing their mates bodies and search for the right personalities to go with it. But Megatron didn't have to design his mate body because it was already made by a human scientist name** **Dr. Fujiyama who design **

**female robot ninja name Nightbird which he construct for research purposes only but Megatron saw her as more then a tool for science. So he had her stolen and her upgraded and reprogrammed to steal the World Energy Source chip** **form autobots Teletraan one which she did so. **

**As well show Megatron that she had what it takes to be his new sec in command but in the end of that day it was a shot form Starscream null ray put a end of the short life of Nightbird which case him great pain to witness but now he have the chance to give her life once again and this time as his mate and queen of the decepticons. **

**But there is one thing he must fine and this a human female who presided decepticons quality and combats skills. So with that thought on his mined he made his out the war room and back to his quarters to bring his search. **

**For the next three hours Megatron scan over thousand and thousand files of female criminal across the world both in the civilian and military data banks. He was about call a quit for tonight until he scan the file of Ms. Akira Night. A enforcer/Assassin for the Steel Lotus the top yakuza gang in all of Japan. The more he read on her the more he realize she was the only mind he wanted to be place into the body of his Nightbird. **

**So he read on to fine out were she is to discover that she had been arrested and being held in maximal security women prison on remote Island off the cost of Japan which was no big problem to freeing her but he knows that need to do quietly so in order for the not Autobots to interfere with he's plans yet again. **

**Now that he had fine the mind for his Nightbird it's time to retrieve the body of his mate but that easier said then done but Megatron knew just the decepticon for the job. **

**Megatron (press a bottom on his aim of his chair): Soundwave report to my quarters I have a mission for you. **

**Soundwave: yes, Megatron. I'm on my way. **

**Once Soundwave arrive at his leader quarters Megatron inform his communication officer that he had two mission for him. The first one is to fine and recover Nightbird body without drawing attraction of the humans or Autobots. **

**The other is to free Akira night and to bring her to him so he may talk to her in person. But like the first mission he was not to draw attraction. **

**Megatron: you also can recruit the help any decepticon that you need to help you on your missions. **

**Soundwave: As you command. Megatron **

**With that said Soundwave made his way out of Megatron quarters and to his own so in order to retrieve some items that will aid him on his missions as well get awaken Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage they will be needed as well. **

**Once Soundwave was out the room Megatron decide to take this time for a good recharge before seeing how Bombshell is doing programming the mind transfer machine and Scrapper and the other Constructicons on the construction of it. **

**Two hours later after his recharge he indeed got that update on the mind transfer machine. Both Scrapper and Bombshell reported that everything will be ready **

**in a week time. Megatron was more then happy with that news now he will have to wait and see will get to have his queen or not. **

**It was a week later when Megatron got enciphered message form Soundwave stated that he had accomplish he's first mission and Nightbird body will be arrive with in hour of his transmission on Asrtotrain. **

**Megatron (thinking): one down one to go and then I will have my queen. **

**On the Island off the coast of Japan Akira night is enjoy the rays of the sun on her face as she sat in the middle of the prison courtyard of she benign hale at knowing that soon she will be taking back to Japan so in order she hear sentence for her many crimes which she has no shame or regret of doing her job as a member of Steel Lotus but she do wish see can talk with her baby sister Keiko one last time before they lock her in some hole and throw away the key. But unknown to the prison guards she will soon will be getting a early parole with the help of Soundwave and his cassettes. **

**The next day after she had her breakfasts she was led by heavy arm guards in chains to the prison docks were a high speed police boat was waiting for them to the mainland. Once she chain to the back with a guard on each side of her the boat race out of the docks and into the open sea. **

**Just as the boat was about five mile form the prison the roar of jet engines full the ears of all who was on broad. As the look to sky they couldn't see what was making the sound until one the guards spotted to very lager birds coming out of glaze of sun but as the got closer they soon descover it was the Decepticons birds of prey Laserbeak and Buzzsaw carrying Rumble and Frenzy in their metal talon like a pair of jet bomber they release them on the boat were Rumble and Frenzy wasted no time killing all the guards turning their attening to Akira who was in state of shock on seeing to two metal man but quicky got over it and ask. **

**Akira (looking at them and with a Japanese accent): who are you? **

**Rumble (branking her chains and with a Brooklyn accent): my name is Rumble and my bro back there is Frenzy but we don't time to talk we got to go. **

**With that said the pluper bot pick her in his arms took off like he was surperman with his black and red firend close beind him. Akira watch as two giants metal birds shoot two missile a piece at boat the that she was on causing it blow up into flaws. **

**With their mission accomplish Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw all fry together to other small Island where Akira was not to surprise to see anther robot waiting form on the beach but this one has a black and silver metal cat standing by his leg. **

**Once they had landed the metal cat come run up to Rumble and Frenzy while the two metal birds landed on a tree by standing blue and red robot who was looking down at them. **

**Rumble (petting him): hey Ravage miss us? **

**Ravage (purring) **

**Just then Ravage look over to Akira and give a low growl. **

**Frenzy (petting him as well): it's ok boy she is one of us. **

**Akira was about to ask what do he mine by that when the blue and red one spoke in a monotone voice.**

**Soundwave: Rumble report mission status. **

**Rumble (looking up and saluting him): mission accomplish Boss. **

**Soundwave: witenss? **

**Frenzy (looking up and in static voices with a shout laugh) all offline Soundwave. **

**Soundwave (his chest door open): excellent. Rumbler,Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw return. **

**Akira watch in amazement as all the other robots jump into air to toword the Blue robot and turn into giants cassettes tapes and slid into his chest before the door close. **

**Akira (thinking) how they did that?**

**Soundwave (looking down at her): they can transform **

**Akira (looking up at him): oh. What the fuck! Do you just read my mine just then? **

**Soundwave: affirmative. **

**Akira: ok. can you tell me who sent you to free me? **

**Soundwave: lord Megtron **

**Like a she had been hit with a basball she fell to her kneeds now thinking that she was better off going to prison because Megatron and his Decepticons are the most fear beings on the earth but she never been scare of everything in life and she wasn't about to start now. **

**Akira (standing and dusting herself off): well, then let's not kept him waiting. **

**Soundwave (bending down and picking her before frying into the sky): agreed. **

**For the next 2 hours Akira ride some what comfortable in Soundwave hand till the reach their disternation to her surpise was the midder of the ocean but like before she was in for anther shock. Just then a pluper towler come of out the sea like a monster for old sea stories. **

**As they enter the towler Akira relizes that towler is actually a giant elevator that is now lowly into the deeps of the sea. Once the elevator stop Soundwave made his into twisting hallways of the **_**Nemesis**_** until they reach the door of Megatron quarters were Soundwave stop and waited for promising form his leader to enter. **

**Megatron (sitting in his chair): enter Soundwave. **

**As soon Soundwave walk into the room Akira could feel the powerful and fearsome presence of Megatron just like when every she was in the roon of her former boss **_**Oyabun **_**Taro who die in her arms during a police raid of his home. But what made her grief turn to anger when she got the news that one of the their own had turn snitch and now helping the police tearing down the Steel Lotus clan from top to bottom while she have been in prison. **

**But Akira return her forcess back to present as Soundwave careful plance her down on the top of very large metal table were Megatron is sitting at the far end. **

**Megatron (waving his connon hand): excellent work as ways Soundwave your reward have already sent to your quarters now leave us.**

**Soundwave (bowing) yes, Lord Megatron **

**Once Soundwave exited the room Megatron his return his red optics back to the 5 foot 8 and 175lbc (36C-26- 32) half Japanese, half american light brown eyes female wearing the orange prison jumpsuit who is standing tall on his table without a hit of fear. That fearless is one of the many resion why he pick her now to see is she willing become his Decepticon queen. **

**At the same time Akira was in a state of complete awn onpound looking up the mass being that is Megatron but also she can feel a greatless about him and something els that she haven't feel in a long time. **

**Megatron(looking at her): welcome to my ship Ms. Night I know you have many question but first do need anything to eat or dink? **

**Akira (bowing to him): yes, thank you and please just Akira. **

**Megatron rise out his chair and walk over to the other side of his room for mine and return with look like a life size Japanese style doll house with no roof. As he place it down a few feet form her taking a closer look at she was shock to discover that doll house is acterlee a Real house with running water and electricity as well a fully stock refrigerator. **

**After she got her shock she made her way into the house to the kitchen and quickly made her something to eat once her hangery have gone she took the time to look around her the house all under the watchful gaze of Megatron who had return to his chair and now watching her every move with surpize interest. **

**Her first stop was the master bedroom were she hope to fine something els to wear and with a littler search she did fine some more clothes but they was the type of clothes that a dominantess would wear. But never the less she gather up the skintight black leather pants with mathing leather corset, black high hill boots and purple silk bar and panties before headed toward the bathroom. **

**As she startd the water for shower she turn and look up at Megatron who have been watching her quietly the whole time like a god who is watching the life of one his creation. Akira give him a small smile before turn around and slowly stared to undress knowing fully well that her metal god is watching her every move she made but Akira had never been ashme of her body and for some reson she wanted to show him every part of her body and Megatron was indeed watching very close as she slowy remove the jumpsutie and the prison issue granny panties before stepping into shower. **

**Akira let out a deep sigh as she deep her long black hair under nice and warm water flow form the top of her head and down over her body. Megatron could see that Akiral have very attract body for a human female that is but caught his optics was the lager back tattoo of a flower made out steel. He made a mental note to ask her about it. **

**About 30 minters later Akira had fanish her shower and got dress in her new clothes she took one last look at hershelf in the bathroom mirror before headed out the side of house were Megatron is sitting at. **

**Akira (bowing to him): I'm sorry for keeping you waiting I just need to get out those filthy clothes. **

**Megatron (looking down at her): it's alright Akira. I understand you need to be clean. **

**Akira (smile): First I like to thank you for freeing me but I have to ask why? **

**Megatron: your welcome and the reason I had you free is that I have a proposition for you. **

**Akira (with a confuse look): what kind of poroposition? **

**Megatron: for you to join the Decepticons as my new second in command and as well as you would say to be my wife. **

**The confuse look on her face quickly turn to tolder shock the moment he finish his sentence. She couldn't belive on what she just heard the leader of THE most dangeris beings that the world have every know is offing her to be his second in command and to be his wife. **

**Akira careful sat down on the talber and careful wading the pros and cons of his proposal and by the time she add up the cons and pros she had her answer. But there are some question that need to be answon first. **

**Akira (standing up and looking up):I have some questions before I give you my answer? **

**Megatron (smiling a littler): yes, ask your questions Akira. If would be foolis for you not want to know what you may commute yourself to. **

**Akira: my first question is why pick me? I'm just a enforce. Not a leader. I know there are far more qualified women out their then me. **

**Megatron: no. They wasn't one female on this whole planted file I that scan was more qualified then you. **

**Akira: (a warm smile): ok sweet talker how are going to turn me into a Decepticon? **

**Megatron careful expand the whole porcess of transferring her mind wave pattens into cybernet brain. **

**Akira: Oh I see. How long will it take and will it hurt? **

**Megatron: I have be told that it will take a month for the porcess to be done and no you will feel no pain because you will be in a shelf-inducer coma. **

**Akira: why do you need me to be your wife and second in command? Do you have both already? **

**Megatron: that will be a yes and no. Yes but my current second Starscream had not been the soldier that I hope he to be and I need someone that can gain and hold the respect and fear of our soldiers and aid me in the battles that are to come and no but we do have females of our race but they belong to the Autobots our mortal enemry but would been the first female of the decepticon race and I hope to be my queen and consort on those nights when the gip of loneliest come for me. **

**Akira (standing up): that's the end of questions Megatron and the answer to your poroposition is yes. But first I must set some things right before I under go the mind transfer. **

**Megatron (riseing out his chair and kneeing down near by the table with a puzzler look): what sort of things Akira? **

**Akira told Megatron her plans to hunt down kill the one who betray her master and clan also say goodbyes to her baby sister. **

**Megatron (standing up and placing his hand by her): then I and our Decepticons will aid you with your tusk but first Akria there something I must show you. **

**Akira (steping on to his hand): what is it Megatron? **

**Megatron (baring his hand to his chest and looking down at her): your new body. **

**He said before he walk out his quarters and to the constructicons workshop were Nightbird is been held at and as he enter the room Akira was amaze by the sight that greeded them. Laying on a black meatl table was the body of female robot. **

**Akira (looking up at him and in soft voice): who is she? Megatron **

**Megatron (looking down at her for a moment before looking back at Nightbird): her name is Nightbird she was design by a scientist name** **Dr. Fujiyama who created her to show the world how far human robotics had advance and design her to be a research tool but when I saw her I knew she was meant far greater things then a tool for humam research. So we take her form the us and broght to one of our other secondary bases to be upgrade and reprogrammed to steal the World Energy Source chip** **form Autobots Teletraan one which she did so with great success but in the end of that day she was offline and we lost the chip. **

**Akira (looking at her with a sad look): she was kill by one of the Autobots? **

**Meatron (hurt and angry in his voice): no. it was Starscream. **

**Akira (looking at him and in very loud voice): what!? You tell me that you let him live after he cost you and the others a victor as well killing one of your own! I would had him shot on the spot for he had done. **

**Right at moment all the Constructicons stop and look at her in disbelief because the only Decepticon who was caszy enough to rise his vocalizer to Megatron is Starscream and even he wasn't dare to be as bold as she. They knew that the human female just had made a fatal mistake. But their surprises their leader didn't crush the human female that is standing in his hand. **

**Megatron was taking back by Akira sudding angry out burst but that wasn't the most shocking thing about it was the fact she was right on how he should had deal with his troublesome air commander. **

**Akira (with her head down and kneeling in his hand ): I'm sorry lord Megatron I.. **

**Megatron (braing his hand to his face and stopping her): no. Akira there is no need for you to apologies. Your right I have show Starscream far to much leanness on his actions. But I know you won't be as my new sec in command. **

**Akira (sill kneeding with a small smile): that is correct my lord **

**Akira got off her kneeds and look at Nightbird and then back at Megatron and ask. **

**Akira: is their anyway for her to look more like me Megatron? **

**Megatron (putting her down on near Nightbird and standing back up): that's a question best suited for Scrapper. **

**No soon Megatron said he's name Scrapper come over were Megatron and Akira is standing at. **

**Scrapper (standing with his hands behind his back): you call lord Megatron? **

**Megatron (turning to him): yes, Scrapper Akira here want to know can Nightbird been modifier to look more like her? **

**Scrapper (looking down at her): yes, I can do but I need you tell me your exact measurements, height, weight as well any other modifications you want me to do before I start working on her. **

**Akira told the leader of the Constructicons everything he ask for as well may her requests for NightBird modifications which most of the them was reasonable enough but there was one request that deeply puzzler him. **

**Scrapper: why do you want me to put hair on your new body? It serve no real purpose other then vanity. **

**Megatron was about to remind his surbouite not to question his soon to be commander but Akira stop him and said. **

**Akira (looking up at Scrapper): your right Scrapper it don't serve a purpose but I feel the need for it but if it's to hard for you to do you can take it off the list. **

**Scrapper (hurt and angry in his voice): no. that won't be necessary I will have it all done in with in a week. **

**Akira: good and thank you for your time Scrapper. **

**Akira turn to Megatron who kneed plance his hand by her as she walk on to it he lift himshelf for the ground and made is way out the room with Akira riding into his hand. **

**Once they was out the door Megatron made his way the communications room were Soundwave is doing a retention secan of the communications array. But when Megatron and Akira enter the room stop what he was doing and turn around to face them. **

**Megatron(holding Akira up so he can see): Soundwave Akire here have a tusk only you can do. **

**Soundwave (looking down at her): state mission. **

**Akira (looking at him): to fine out the name and location of the traitor who is helping the polices to destroy my clan. So I can put a end to his miserable life. **

**Now with his matching orders Soundwave turn back round in his chair and resame his work. **

**Megatron told her that Soundwave will contact her as soon he fine him and now he have one his men take to back to Japan. The first person that come to his processer was Starscream but he quickly delete that ideal because he will quickly would kill her The very frist chance he get. But their one skeer that has always been a good soider and knows how to follow orders. **

**Megatron (pressing bottom on his low chest): Thundercracker report to the exit hanger. **

**Thundercracker (on the raido): on my way, Megatron. **

**It took them only a few minters for them to reach the exit hanger were they was indeed greedit by blue and sliver wing decepticon. **

**Megatron (looking at him):Thundercracker I have a important tusk for you. I need you to take Akira here back to her homeland and then report back to me forether instruction. Is that clear? **

**Thundercracker: yes, Lord Megatron **

**With that Thundercracker quickly tranformer into his jet mode and open the canopy for his passenger. **

**Akira (looking up at him): I will return as soon as I can Megatron. **

**Megatron (plance her down by Thundercracker): I have no doubt in that Akira good luck and good hunting. **

**Akira give him a half smile before clumbing up the ladder and into cockpit of Thundercracker and close the canopy before the blue skeer turn his engines blast down the hanger romp and up into the exit elevator and into the night sky. **

**Once Thundercracker set his guiding system to the tirget locataion he told his passenger that it will take 4 hours for them to reacher Japan. **

**Akira (looking at his controls planer): well then, that gives us pentde of time for some rounds of question I like to ask you before I get some rest. **

**Thundercracker (talking thoguth his controls planer): what kind of questions? **

**Akira (shot laugh): the friendly kind Thundercracker this is not a integration or a interview I'm not your commaning officer yet. **

**Thundercracker: well then what would like to know? **

**Akira: I like to know more about this Starscream I haven't even met him yet but I already don't like him. **

**Thundercracker: well then when you do meet him you sill not go to like him. He is the most pain in the aft bot you will every meet and he always try upstart Megatron on every mission we go but it use lee blow up in he's face sometimes literally. **

**Akira: if Starscream is that troublesome why don't Megatron just kill him? **

**Thundercracker: I ask myself that same question many times over but the ture is and I hate to say this that Starscream is The best air to air combat fighter in all the Decepticons army no can fry like him. That the only reson that I can think of why Megatron haven't offline him. **

**Akira took in with Thundercracker had to said about Starscream before asking. **

**Akira: Thundercracker what can you tell me about Soundwave and his cassettes? **

**Thundercracker: Soundwave is the right hand of Meagatron as you would say when every their a importing mission that need to be accomplish he all ways call Soundwave to do it.**

**Akira: he's that good? **

**Thundercracker: yes, as for his drones they are a diffent story. **

**Akira: how so? **

**Thundercracker: well Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage are just like their master quiet, efficient and deadly and then their Rumble and Frenzy they are lourd, upredictable and just as deadly their winged counterparts. **

**Akira: so are they all of Soundwave cassettes or does he have more?**

**Thundercracker: No. the last time I counted he had eight. **

**Akira: Mmm. Sound like to me that you and Soundwave are good friends. **

**Thundercracker: I wouldn't say that me and Soundwave are friends. Just good co-workers that all. **

**Akira: well then who would you can is your friend then? **

**Thundercracker: that will be Skywarp I call him warp for shot he's a Seeker like me and Starscream. **

**Akira (yawning a little): I have one question for you and then I going to take a nap. Megatron told me that I'm will be the first Female Decepticon but what I want to know is who else is going to have a mate beside Megatron? **

**Thundercracker: that will be me, Skywarp, Starsceam, Soundwave, Blitzwing, Asrtotrain and Shockwave. **

**Akira (getting comfortable in the jet chair): thank you, for answering my question **

**Thundercracker now I'm going to take that nap now wake me when we arrive. **

**Thundercracker: your welcome and please you can call me T.C. all my friends do. **

**About 3 ½ half later Thundercracker made a low approach as he near the Island of Japan. He a work her 5 minter before they reach in visual ranger of her homeland. **

**Akira told that Thundercracker should just dope her off a few miles outside of Tokyo some their won't cause a panic. He did as she surgues and fould a small aren were he could land without nobody seeing then. **

**Once they had landed Akira get out Thundercracker cockpit and down the ladder before thank him for the ride. **

**Thundercracker (in his jet mode): anytime Akira **

**He said right he turn his engines and made his way down the abanding road and up into to the sky once more. **

**Thundercracker (on his radio): Thundercracker to Megatron come in. **

**Megatron (on his radio): Megatron here report Thundercracker. **

**Thundercracker: I had just safely delivery Akira 2 miles form target location and now in route back to HQ. **

**Megatron: excellent work, Thundercracker but I want you remain were you are and wait for me to arive. **

**Thundercracker: yes, Meatron. **

**Mine well it didn't take long for Akira to get a ride into the city by a young famer who was on his way their to sell his chop. But when they got their he try to get "payment" form her but ended up with his neck sap. **

**Akira (looking at the dead body in the driver chair): oh. Well one less asshole in the world. **

**She said right before she looking though all his pocks only to fine that he had few hundred dollars more then enoght for her to pay a taxi to get to her sister apartment. So with the money suff in better her breast she clamlee got out the old tuck and made her to nears street and wave down a cab. **

**Keiko Night awake to the sound of someone knocking on her apartment door. She guessing that it was her club kid roommate coming home form all night club hopping and forgot her key again. So she got up and out of her bed sill holding the fame picture of her and Akira when she was 9 and Akira was 10. **

**But when she open the door she drop the picture that had been her teddy bear last night since hearing the news that her only sister had die on boating accident. **

**Akira (picking up the broken picture and looking at with a smile): I didn't know you sill have this Keiko. **

**Keiko (white as a ghost): but you are dead? **

**Akira (shot laugh): no. little sister I'm very much alive. **

**Right then Keiko let out a scream of joy as she hang her big sister with all her strength that she could give. **

**After they clean the broken glass and Akira took off her boots before entering her sister home. They spend the 2 hours catching up on each other about their lives but when Akira told her sister on her plans to join the Decepticons as they new commander and their leader wife after she kill the one who had betray her clan. **

**Keiko (sad look): so once you walk out that door I will never see you agin? **

**Akira: yes.**

**Keiko: well then I'm coming with you. **

**Akira: no. you are not. **

**Keiko: Yes I am. I understand why you can't see me anymore become a Steel Lotus you didn't any your enemies to know about me. But there is no way in hell I'm going just say goodbye to you and go on with my life. **

**Akira: I know it will be hard for you but it's for the best and besides if you do come with me you will have to leave school, your job everything behid and join the Decepticons like me are willing to do that just for me. **

**Keiko (tears in her eyes): yes, I miss you so much over the past eight years and when I heard on the news that got arresterd and then your transport boat had accident and everyone on broad was kill I thought I will never see you again. Now I have you back I'm not letting you go. **

**Akira: (smiling and wipeing her tears away): alright Keiko I see that you made up your mine on this. But first I need go get something's for my plance while you pack some things but pack light I will be back here with in a hour. **

**Keiko (smiling): ok Akira I will do that and please be carefor. **

**Akira: I will. **

**With that said Akira give her sister a big hug before turning around and making her way out the apartment. Once she got anther cab and told him to the address in about 12 mineters later she arive at home. As she reach the door to her home the first then she saw was police tap around her door she anger raip them down and use the spaire key that she hid above the doorway but her anger retrun as she saw the state of her home after the police runsack everything that she own and leave it broken or take it were standing. **

**Akira (thinking and looking around her home): those mother fuckers they could a least clean up after themselves. **

**But as enter her bedroom she fine that they had taking some her bars and panties as well all of her best outfits. **

**Akira (thinking and walk toward her walk-in closet): thieves and perverts that what they really are. **

**Lucky for her they didn't fine her secret wall that she had built into her closet that holds all her weapons and back up cell phone as well some cash. As she pack her weapons and cash in one the few begs that the police didn't take her cell phone begain to raing.**

**Akira (thinking):who the hell could this be? **

**Akira was shock to see on the caller ID was the name Soundwave so she quickly answer it to fine out if it really was Soundwave. **

**Akira (on her cell phone): hello? **

**Soundwave (on the other end): information acquire. **

**Akira: thank you now tell me his name and where he is Soundwave.**

**Soundwave did just that and she was shock to hear that the traitor and snitch is Taro only son Keyro and that he is at a police training comproud by Mount. Fuji and as well that he, Megatron, Thundercracker and Skywarp will meet them 8 miles form the compround. **

**Akira: good I'll meet you their. **

**With she close the phone and quickly finish packing her things and made her way out out her house form the last time. She call for anther cab and have him take her to near car dealship form their she paid for a 2009 black and sliver GT** **Ford Mustang needless to say that the saleman was shock to see she is paid for it in cash but never the less he had her car ready in less then ten minters she was in her new car head towards her sisther apartment. **

**Keiko had just finish pack every thing she wanted to take with her and now waited for her sisther to come back. When she heard someone blowing their car horn but when she look out her window to fine out who is making all that noise she shock to see her big sister standing by brand new mustang. **

**Keiko (thinking): were in the world did she got that form? **

**She thought before she gape her backpack, dufful bag and bike helmet and make her way to the door. As she walk down the steps to her apartment she could see the surpizes look on her sisther because she didn't expect see her 5 feet 4 145lbc (30C-26- 32) baby sister to be wearing a skintight black and white leather jumpsutie. **

**Keiko (holding her dufful bag in one hand and her helmet in the other): nice car sis. **

**Akira (standing by her car): thank you but when you became a biker chick? **

**Keiko (shout laugth): about a year ago I tell you all about later ready to go? **

**Akira: yeal I'm ready but were is your biker at? **

**Keiko: at the packing garger down the street. **

**Akira: oh. Well let's go get it. **

**With that Akira took her sister dufful bag and when to back of the car open trunk toss the heavy bag inside and close it before open the diver side door and turn on the engine and diver out the diverway only to stop a block form the apratment were Keiko quickly run inside the small building and retrune riding a silver and black Suzuki Rgsx motorcycle. **

**Now the two sister quicky made the way out the city and to were Megatron and the others are waiting. It was dark when they arrive at the meeting spot three hours later a first they didn't see anyone that until Rumble and Frenzy dorp down ou form the tree that they was hiding in scaring them half to dearth but really made them mad at the twin robots they thought the whole evernt the most funny thing they have ever seen. **

**Akira (looking at them with anger look): alright you too that's enough. Now take us were the others are at. **

**Once Rumble and Frenzy got themselves off the ground they lead Akira and Keiko to heavy tree aren were Akira was happy to see Megatron, Soundwave, Thundercracker and black and pluper wing decepticon she guessing that must it must be Thundercracker friend Skywarp. Akira quickly intordece her sister to everyone before asking Soundwave more about the compround which he did so in greath deteil before asking. **

**Soundwave (looking down at her): what is our course of action? **

**Akira (looking up at him): distinct and attack **

**Keiko (confuess look on her face): Hun? **

**Akira clamlee and carefulee expand her plan to her sister and her giant metal friends her plan which is that she will take Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage with her to kill Kayro while Megatron, Soundwave, Thundercracker, and Skywarp and Keiko attack the conpondy on the other side were Kayro is holding at. **

**Akira: I will call you Soundwave once the deed is done and everyone fall back to woods and then we all head back to base. Do everyone understand the plan? **

**All of them: yes. **

**Akira (warm smile): good we attack in a hour. **

**With that said Akira and Keiko when back to their were their park and Akira got out her beg that hold her weapons out her car and armor and for the next hour All the decepticons and Keiko watch Akira did her ritual by seting all her weapons and armor out on the ground before taking off almost all her clothe expcet her black thong showing her sister her lager back tattoo of a flower made out steel which she ask how long did it take to compatel the tattoo. **

**Akira (kneening with her eyes close): eight hours form begain to end. **

**Megatron: why would you under go such painful customization? **

**Akira (opening her eyes and looking up at him): because the day I resver this lotus is the day I became a full menber of the Steel Lotus the pain was a small pirce for such a honor. **

**Keiko and the others wanterd to ask her more question but a look form Megatron stop them for asking and allowing Akira to return to her meditations. After ten minters had pass Akira finish her meditation and now is slowly putting her black modem day ninja suite and pulling her long black hair back and tie it into a ponytail with a black rubber band once she was done with that she slowly put on her twin ninja swords, towing stars (Shuriken), combat knife and two black panit ballers with silenced. **

**Now for her sister she give her a bulletproof vest that she wear over her jumpsuit, MP5 with two clips tape together, a 12 gauge combat shotgun and a black desert eagle. **

**Akira (with her mask covering her mouth): Keiko are you sure about this? Once we begain their no going back. **

**Keiko (with a smile and holding her MP5) for the last time yes and beside this way I fanily get to use all that target practice that you put me thourgh to good use. **

**Akira: very well then let's get this done. **

**With that Akira, Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage made their way to the back of the conpond once they was in their position. Akira give Megatron the sighter to attack by flashing her cell phome like a flashlight two times. **

**He and the other did just that and with few thunderous blast form their weapons it didn't take long for the whole base to come alive and change at the attacking robots. It took Akira and her team a few minters to reach their target location only to fine about ten guards between her and her vengers so with a order to Rumble and Frenzy they attck the guards while her and Ravage made their way into the four storied building. **

**Keyro was sitting in chair waiting with his sword in one hand and a glass of wine in the other when Ravage burst though the steel door that lead into his room. As Akria enter the room Keyo rise out of his chair and glap down his drink and tow the glass over his shoulder before saying**

**Keyro (looking at her and holding his sword by his side): well look who the cat drag in my father favor ninja whore Akria Night and back form hell to kill little old me. **

**Akira (looking at him with hate in her eyes and pulling both of her swords form her back): yes, you can say that but before I take your fucking head. There is one thing I have to ask you. why would you help the police destory your family clan? **

**Keyro (looking a her before looking at Ravage brief) : because the old fool was about to give right of leadship of the clan to you! A half breed ninja whore not me his own son! So I made sure if I couldn't lead the Steel Lotus no one will especially you. Now I have question for you bitch when I kill you is your metal pussy cat over there is going to rip me into two after? **

**Akira (Ravage siting down her on her rightside): no. because he won't have too. **

**She said right before runing with her swords ready to cut him down with all the hatred she have for him but unfortunate for her block her attack but that was not the end of their battler. The two master swordmans hold noting back as their battler rage on for good 10 minters before Akira deliver vicious blow to his stomach spilling his blood and his lower intestine all over the gray floor before falling to kneeds with one hand over his gut and the other using his sword to hold him up. **

**As he look up at Akira it was for the last time in his life with one swing of her sword she cut off his head and wipe the blood form them on his decapitate body before returning them back in their sheaths on her back. **

**Akira (pulling out her cell phome): It's done Soundwave. **

**Was the only thing she said before closeing her phone and make her out the room with Ravage by her side. As she exist the building Rumble and Frenzy was standing outside by the door waiting for them. They already know that Akira had kill her tariget thanks to the they mental link they share with their feline brother but unlike the link they have Laserbeak and Buzzsaw they couldn't see what happen. So they ask him by use their link to him but he just told them that they will have to wait until they all was inside of Soundwave. **

**Knowing that once they all will be inside they master soon they didn't ask any more and quicky made their way to the fall back point with him and Akira. Once their Akira was happy to see that Keiko and the others had all made it back. Keiko couldn't help but to run up to her sister and give her a big hug. **

**Before Akira order Skywarp and Thundercracker to take her sister to the base and have Soundwave go back and pick up her new car and her sister bike to take back with him which they all did so without question. **

**Megatron (with a half smile on his face kneeling down and planceing his hand near her): and what are my orders Lady Akira? **

**Akira (stepping on to his hand and looking up): to take me to the Tokyo memorial cemetery I have to paid my last respect to my **_**Oyabun.**_

**About 30 minters later Akira had just place a white lotus on the gavestone of her master and said her last words to him before turn around and making her way out the cemetery. **

**As they exit the tower elevator of the **_**Nemesis **_**Akira and Megatron could see that Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave and Keiko have been wait for them to return. **

**Megatron (looking at them with a funny look): what is all this?**

**It was Skywarp who spork up and ask their leader promising for them to be their when Akira and Kaiko both under go the mine transfer. Which Megatron did so and also order Skywarp and Thundercracker to give Akira and Keiko a tour of the baise before returning them to his quarters for a goodnight rest. **

**For the next 2 hours Thundercracker and Skywarp show the two sisther everything that the **_**Nemesis **_**have to offer to them. Before heading toward Megatron quarters which Akira and Keiko was shock to see that Megatron have been waiting for them to return. As Thundercracker and Skywarp each put down one their human guest on the same metal table that Akira had been standing on only a day ago. **

**Megatron (looking at them): you may go now. **

**With that Thundercracker and Skywarp made their way out of his quartsters not saying their goodnight to them. **

**Megatron (siting back and looking down on them): what do you two think of the **_**Nemesis**_**? **

**Akira (standing and looking up at him): it's a fine ship but tell me why does it sit on the bottom of the atlantic? **

**Megatron: that's a long story Akira that I will tell you anther time now I have a few question to ask your sister before we all get some rest. **

**Keiko (standing by her sister sider): and they are? **

**Megatron: the first is are willing to join the decepticons like your sister?**

**Keiko yes, but who am I been mated too? **

**Megatron (with a sad look on his face): that will be Starscream. **

**Akira: No! why not Thundercracker or Skywarp anybody but him. **

**Megatron: I know how you feel Akira but he had already giving Scrapper the schematics of his mate and he is next in line to reserve one. But I have the right to pick the personalitie and I have no doubt that Keiko here can hander the likes of Starscream. **

**Keiko (looking at Akira with shy smile): he's right sis I will that bot warp around my litter pniky in no time. **

**Akira (looking at her ): alright Keiko but he's try anything you don't want too do you come to me or Megatron one of us will hander the rest. **

**Keiko: yes, sister I will. **

**Megatron: good. Now that's out the way do you have any question Keiko before we all get some rest. **

**Keiko: what type of body did Starsecame pick for his mate? **

**Megatron: a Seeker. Like him **

**Keiko: so I going been a jet fighter like Warp and T.C. cool. **

**Megatron couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he heard the joy and excitement in her voices on hearing that she will be a new seeker. Keiko ask many more question about her new form and position in the decepticons army. Before her and Akira made their into the house on the other side the tabler and Megatron into his recharge booth. **

**The next day Akira ask Megtron to have Thundercracker and Skywarp dope them off on the Island of Jamaica for them to spin some time together before she under go the mine transfer. He did so and for the rest of week that two sister spin every day together before it was time for them to return to the **_**Nemesis. **_

**Once back on the **_**Nemesis **_**they was taking to the Constructicons workshop were the mine transfer machine have been built at and were the body of Nightbird is at as well. **

**As the enter they saw that all the Constructicons as well Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave and one other decepticon that nerther one have seen before but the black, sliver and yellow bot quickly intorder himself as Bombshell before asking Akira is she ready to proceed.**

**Akira (looking up at him): I'm ready. **

**So with that said she and Keiko was lead by Bombshell to the center of the room were the body of Nightbird laying on metal table with a black sheet over her as well with long diffent color weires coming form her head leading to the mine transfer machine and on the other side was small bed with glass cast around it. **

**With the help of her sister Akira got in the bed sill wearing the white Sunday dress form the beach before they were pick up by Asrotrain who is now watching the whole thing with the others. Bombshell told Keiko to put halo ring on her sister head before pressing the bottom to close the bed silding glass door and fulling with sleeping gas. So did as he ask but not wish her older sister sweet dreams and good luck. **

**Once Akira was deep asleep the mine transfer machine come on and showing to Bombshell who was at main view screen that everything is in working order which Megarton and the others was very happy to hear. **

**One month later Megatron and all who was their when Akira fall to sleep have return to the Constructicons workshop to see have Akira Night will be reborn as Lady Nightbird and the answer to that question is yes. No sooner has Bombshell had turn off the mine transfer machine and disconnect the multiple wires form the head of Nightbird she come to life slowy siting up on the tabler as she did the black sheet fall form her upper body reveal her new face and chest plate.**

**Megatron and the others red optics all widering to full view as look at the work of Scrapper her face is exact copy of her human face but this one is made of Cybertronian Steel not skin and bone with yellow optics instand of red ones that all of decepticons have as well her chest plate is now more femme then one she had before with the decepticon emblem on the forth of it but the one modification that deeply surpizes them all that Scrpper had indeed give hair in the form tiny thin black wires that stop just at the edge of aft plate. **

**At the same time all of Nightbird systems have finish boothing up and now go through their final run down before her optcis come online for the first time and the first then she lay her new eyes lay on was the shock and surpizes on almost everyones face but Soundwave was very hard to read with his face mask on but she can till he was surpizes as well. **

**Nightbird (looking at them): so how do I look? **

**Keiko (steping up to her and looking up): beautiful sister. **

**Nightbird (looking down at her with a smile): thank you, keiko now stand back a littler I want to try out my new legs out. **

**Keiko did as her sister ask her to and watch as Akira now in the body of Nightbird flip the rest of the black sheet off and careful swing her legs around before planceing her metal feet on the floor and slowly stood on them for a few second before taking few baby steps and then walking with confidential around the tabler before asking. **

**Nightbird (looking around the room): can someone plese bring me a mirror? **

**It was Scrpper who her bought her a midder size mirror to her and when she saw her reflection she was just as shock as the others were but very happy as well and say to Scrpper and the other Constructicons that they did wouldful job and thank them all before turn her attening back to her sister who have been ready to talk with her sisther for a whole month. **

**Keiko (smiling to ear to ear and looking up at her): now I can willy can say that I have "big" sister can I Akira oops I mine Nightbird. **

**Nightbird (smiling as well): yes, you can say that Keiko but tell me what have you doing over the past month and why you are wearing that work jumpsuit? **

**Keiko (waving her index fanger back and forth): no. You will have to wait for me now but when I wake up you will be the first to know big sister.**

**Nightbird (smiling): that far enough Keiko. **

**With that said Nightbird and the others watch as the Constructicons work with the speed and skill of a NASCAR pit crew moving her human body which is sill in the glass case bed to the stasis hall for safe kepting and roll anther one in the same plance at the same time moving Keiko new body on the same tabler just as her body was it it cover with a black sheet. **

**Once everything was ready Keiko got in the bed and plance the same metal ring on her head before laying down and watch as Rumbler press the bottom to close the glass sileding door of the bed and full up with sleeping gus just like for her a month ago. **

**When Bombshell who was looking at the main view screen he told everyone in the room that's the is working fine and that Keiko will be the newest female Decepticon in a month time. **

**Megatron(eyeing Nightbird with a big smile on his face): good. Now I think it's time for the rest of our decepticons to meet their new commander but first I think it best for you to have your new weapons now. **

**Scrpper (looking worry): I'm sorry lord Megatron but we are sill working on rebuilding all her weapons. But all her internal weapons are online as well her backpack and cape is ready. **

**Megatron give Scrpper a not so happy look but just told him to finish her weapons quickly and bring them to his quarters. **

**Scrpper (bowing his head): yes, Lord Megatron it will be done. **

**With that say Longhaul slowy walk up to Nightbird with her weapon backpace and a long black silk hooded cape with a purple decepticon emblem on the back of it in his hands but when she saw her backpack something inside her told her how to put the weapon holder on without the help of Scrpper which shock and surpizes him but he didn't say anything about to Megatron or anybody else. **

**Next she put on the cap which cover her whole body and as she put on and pull the hood the over her head she was ready to meet the rest of the decepticons army who are all waiting for them in the **_**Nemesis **_**war room. So with one last look to her now sleeping litter sister Akira now kown as Nightbird join the side of Megatron as he and other that are made their out of the Constructicons work shop. **

**Once they reach the door Megatron told her to wait outside for him to make her introduction before coming in the room she did as he say and wait. As Megatron enter the dead silent fell over the room before he address his soldier. **

**Megatron (sitting in his chair): my Decepticons it's a honor and pleasure for me to introduce the first female of the decepticons and as well your new commander Lady Nightbird. **

**With that Nightbird enter the room as she did she slowly took off her cap and letting it fall to the metal floor of the **_**Nemesis **_**revealing herself to them all for the first and just like the others the they were shock and stun by her beauty all but Starscream who slowly stood up from his chair and looking at her with glowing red optics before he said. **

**Starscream (in a loud voice and pointing a finger at her): What! Have you lost all your logics chips Megatron? She is noting more then a glorified pleasure drone not a warrior like us! **

**Everyone who sitting at the talber all got up form their chairs and back themselves to the wall of as soon the saw the look of rage form on their leader face and hear the sound of his Fusion Cannon roaring to life as Megatron slowly stood up form his chair and was about to blast his former commander to the jurkyard. **

**But the soft touch of Nightbird hand on his cannon arm stop him form doing so as he turn head to see that she is stepping in-between him and Starscream and said. **

**Nightbird (looking at him and slowy walking up to him): A " glorified pleasure drone" Huh well then this "pleasure drone" as you say is challenging you to a fight winner will have the right to be Lord Megatron second that if you have the courage to accept my challenge. **

**Starscream (looking at her with a cocky smile on his face): why would I waste my time and Energon with a fight? When all I have to do is this. **

**As soon he said that Starscream rise his right arm with one of his twin null ray cannons aiming right to her face but she didn't show any fear as she look down the burrow of the weapon that had once shut down her new body. **

**Nightbird (looking at him): If you shoot me now all that will show our fellow Decepticons that are afraid to face a unarm female. **

**Starscream (loud high pitch voice): I'm not afraid of the likes of you! **

**Megatron (with his arms cross): then prove it Starscream and accept her challenge or is my new second is right about you being a afraid of a female? **

**Starscream (with bruning red eyes and lowly his arm): very well then if this "thing" want to die a slow death by all mends I will give it to her. **

**Nightbird (a evil smile on her face and looking into Starscream eyes ): good. My lord do you a safe place for us to hold our fight?**

**Megatron (uncrossing his arms and smiling as well): yes, I know the just place everyone come with us. **

**With that order giving Megatron careful watch as Nightbird turn her back to Starscream but to the surpize of he didn't shoot her in the back like he did before just walk by her and him in a childish rage and was the first one out the war room and making his way to tower elevator. **

**Once everyone made it the tower elevator Megatron told her how to use anti-gravity booster that allow none skeer type decepticons to fly but not with great seed. Only took her ten minters or so for to get hang of it in loading bay before he and all his troops up and out the underwater base. **

**As they fly in the air over the atlantic he told his new second and his troops that they are going to the same plance were he and his hated foe Optimus Prime fought at in the old ways of Cybertronian warfare. No soon he said that the sound of Starscream engines was all they heard before he fly pass them all at full seed. **

**Nightbird (flying beside Megatron): doe's he always act so childish my lord? **

**Megatron (flying beside her): yes, I'm afraid so. **

**Nightbird (with evil smile): well then I think it's time for the mighty Starsceam to learn that his childish ways has no place in our ranks. **

**Megatron (shot laugh and smiling at her): and I can't wait to see you give him that lession my lady.**

**It took them 15 minters for them all to reach the stone like arena were he and Optimus Prime fought for the right to remind of earth. Now once agin it will the battlerground for yet anther fight but this time it will be Deceticons v.s Deceticons. **

**Once every had taking a place they like before Megatron calling everyone attending so they can get this battler under way. **

**Megatron (standing in the center of the stone arena with Nightbird on his right and Starscream on his left): my Deceticons this hand to hand battler here will detime who will be my new second and my the best warrior win. **

**But before Megatron give the sighter to start he order Starsceam to remove his twin null ray cannons form his arms. He do so under great portest and give them to him with the look of hate all over his face. **

**Now that Starscream was disarm Megatron jump into the air and landed in his sit with Starscream cannons by his side. He took a good look at the fighter that stand face to face more then ready to show him and the other what they are willing to do anything to each other just for right to his Second. **

**Megatron (in a loud and commanding voice): let the combat begain! **

**No soon those words left his vocalizer Starscream let out a ear pirceing battler cry before leaping at her with his right fist dawn back aiming right for her head unit but to his surpize and everyone who was their she just sidestep the attack which cause her opponent to land off balance and with switf kick to his aft plate Starscream landed face first into the desert ground. **

**No soon then that had happen all of the decepticons on lookers burst into thunders laughter at the same Nightbird activate her face and head armor knowing that littler move she did had just push Starscream over the edge and she was right no soon had he got himself of the sandly ground he turn and change at her in fit of rage before relising fury of lefts and rights trying desperately to hit her but to add to his rage she just block or doger his attck. **

**Starscream (stoping and jumping back abit): Why don't you fight me! Or you're the one who's really afraid?**

**Nightbird (standing in her fighting stance): Ha! No Starscream I just wanted to see your fighting skill and form what I have seen I'm not impress. **

**Starscream (burning red eyes) I'll show you! **

**But before he could even move a inch she lunch a hellis dropkick on him with so such blinding speed that it compant to took everyone who was watching by surprise especial Starscream who was now laying on the ground with the look of disbelief and shock. **

**Nightbird (standing with her hands on her hips): Oops was that too fast for you Starscream. **

**Starscream quickly jump to his feet and change at Nightbird not careing how he was going to attck just as along he hit her one good time that will be enough for to satisfy his pride but to his painful disappointment that didn't happen for him because for every miss punch or kick he pay for it in the form of stinging prows to his body and by the time he had stop attacking their was not a part of his blue and red body seeker body that had a dent or crack on it. **

**Nightbird stood a few feet form him feeling very happy with hershelf her new body is working beyond her wildest dreams and everyone in the arena knows that she could easy win this fight if you can call this a fight anytime she wanted to. **

**Nightbird (standing with her gurad down): Starscream do you think it's time for you to surrender and save yourshelf form feature embarrassment and pain? **

**Starscream (standing hunch over and hold his chest plate): I will never surrender to you hear me never! **

**With that statement said he rise his left arm up aim & fire his built in micro-missile launcher right at her chest hoping that this attck will work but once again to his horror and disbelief she caught the missile right before it could even touch her metal chest and trowl it back at him hiting the very same arm were it was launch form. **

**The blast for the missile took his left arm complant off causing him to let out high picuh scream of pain form his vocalizer and fall to his kneels holding the shoulder were his left arm use to be. **

**But that is the lest of Starscream worries because that underhand attck had just made her mad. She wasted no time getting over were the kneeing Starscream give a look of pure hate before deliver powerful roundhouse kick to right side of his head unit shattling his the glass covering of his right optics now making him blind in one eye. **

**He landed on his face once agin but this time he didn't try to get off the ground he was in to much pain to fight anymore even though his pride is bruing for him to do otherwise but Nightbird was far form down with him. She angry lee grab the tip of his right wing with her right hand before transformer her left hand into a round cutting saw and cut off a big piece of his wing with one clean swing of her saw blade which cause him to let out yet anther ear piecing scream of pain before he roll over to his back inorder form him to protect the most vulnerable part of his body only to her sit on him and started to cutting her way into his chest getting dangerous near his spark chamber. So with all the engry he had left he trowl his right frist at her trying to hit her off of him only to her block and grab hold his right aim in one swift move before cutting it off his hand and some of his arm as well. She was about return cutting into his chest agin but stop and said.**

**Nightbird (siting cowgirl on him with saw hand pointed at his chest): Now Starscream do you surrender or do I kept cutting untill I hit gold Mmm?**

**Starscream (in a loud and pain in his voice): No! I surrender I surrender! **

**Nightbird (changing her hand back and getting off ): good boy now was that so hard to do Starscream?**

**She said to him right turn around and face the decepticons crowd who was now cheering and chanting her new name for a time before Megatron rise his connon hand up to silenced the crowd before saying.**

**Megatron: and the winner is Lady Nightbird! **

**No soon he said those words anther round of thunderous cheers and chanting of her name before Megatron fry down where she stand and ask her what she like to do with Starscream who was sill laying on the ground try his best to remain online. **

**Nightbird (looking into his red optics and turning off her face and head armor): have T.C. and Warp fry him back to base for repairs and then plance him in a holding cell untill Keiko wakes up. **

**Megatron (stun look on his face): you are going let him remain online? **

**Nightbird : yes, for the time begin that is. **

**Megatron (looking over at Starscream and then her): I see very well then it will be done my lady. **

**With that said Megatron call Thundercracker and Skywarp over and give them their orders before ordering the other back to base. But once everyone had made their way down the tower elevator and now in the lording bay it was Nightbird who call for everyone attening before saying. **

**Nightbird (standing tall and looking over the crowd): I want everyone who can hear my voice to listing well. I am Lady Nightbird your new commander as well the first female Decepticons as many you may know now I once was a human but that is in past now. My only loyalty is to our lord Megatron and too all of you the only then I ask in return that you all show me and Lord Megatron that same loyalty. But if any of you feel that you can aid our lord better then me I will accept any challenger with no question ask starting right now. **

**Nightbird slowly look over the crowd waiting for anyone to accept her challenge but her surpizes their wasn't any taker this day. **

**Nightbird (looking over the crowd once more before turning to Megatron): well then. My challenge sill stand for anyone who want it. Now my lord is their anything you like to add or say before I dismiss our toorps? **

**Megatron (with half smile on his face): no. Lady you have say all that need to be said. **

**Nightbird ( turning back to the crowd): well then Decepticons you are dismiss. **

**As soon those word left her vocalizer the crowd quickly made their way out the lording bay of the **_**Nemesis **_**and to their workstation or quarters talking about today events and their new commander as they did. Once they all left the room Megatron step over to her and say. **

**Megatron (looking down at her): that was beautiful and powerful speech my lady but I have to ask why did you issue that open challenge? **

**Nightbird (looking up at him): because I have already seen one clan destroy because one man jealousy I will dame if I see this one share the same fate because one of our troops feels that he or she can lead better then me so they act on of betraying us to the Autobots at lest this way they have anther option other then that my lord. **

**Megatron couldn't but to smile at his new commander she is already showing that she is far wiser and maturely in the very shot time of her being online then Starscream ever was. **

**Megatron told that he is going to check on somethings but he wanted her to wait for him in his quarter so in order someone to be there if Scrpper had indeed finish with her weapons by now. She did as he order and made her to his quarter not before she stop by the war room to pick up her black cap. **

**Once at his quarter Scrpper or any of the other Constructicons was no way to be seen so Nightbird just enter the room and was about to take a look around before she heard the sound of the door open and closeing as she turn to see who came in but as she saw who it a warm smile come across her face. **

**Megatron was standing a few feet form his door as he glaze at Nightbird she was very welcome site to his optics it have a very long times nice he had a female in his quarter. He wanted so bad lee to take her right thing and their but he stop himself form doing so and walk over to her and said.**

**Megatron (looking into her eyes): would you like a tour of our quarters lady? **

**Nightbird (confuse look on her face): what do you mend our quarters? **

**Megatron careful lee told her that if she want too she can stay with him or he will a sign her quarters of her own. She thought about form a time before giving the answer of yes but with two conditions. **

**Megatron (looking at her with a half smile): and they are? **

**Nightbird (steping into him and smiling): the first is when we are in this room we are no longer Lord Megatron and Lady Nightbird of the Decepticons Army just Megatron and Akira. **

**Megatron (slowly wapping his arms around her): done and the seconed Akira? **

**Nightbird (turn her back into him and runing her left hand up and down his Fusion Cannon): that we leave our weapons at the door as well. **

**Megatron (looking at his arm cannon and then her): done as well may we seal the deal with a kiss? **

**Nightbird: I don't see why not. **

**Just as their metal lips touch the sound of their door bell interrupt their movement so with much dislikement they move away form their loving embrace before Megatron give the order to enter. Once he did it was indeed Scrpper and Long haul as well and they had indeed have Nightbird weapons which are three swords two are laser sword and the third one is tradition ninja but the blade is form Cybertronian Steel that had been laser sharping as well a hand held scythe with a chain attachment. **

**Nightbird thank them for the weapons lave them by the door before they exit out the room they did as she as. No sooner the sliding door close Megatron and Nightbird quickly return back into each other arms and kiss each other passionate for a time before Megatron ask. **

**Megatron (looking into her eyes and holding her): do you sill want that tour or shall we continue. **

**Nightbird (looking into his eye and smiling): yes, I would sill have that tour but when it's over you are going to show me how to make love as a Decepticon female. **

**Megatron let out a thunderis laughter form his vocalizer before telling her he will do so with great joy. **

**With that Megatron quickly show his new female companion around their quarters before stoping at his chair and took a sit before pull her on to his lap like she did with Starscream early on that day but this time she was not as dominant with Megatron as she was with him. **

**Megatron slowy run his right hand form the top of head all the way down to the eger of her aft plate before stopping at her chest plate and creassing the Decepticon emblem form a time before taking his right hand form her hip put it at the back her head pulling her down to meet his metal lips. She let out a sexy moan as soon her lips touch his and warp her arms around his neck and pull herself closer to him but as she press her chest plate to his she felt something pulseing behind it.**

**As she pull away form their kiss and look down toward his chest she had a confuse look on her lovely face which cause Megatron let out small laught before take her smaller hands into his before guiding them to his shounder were he show the two bottoms to push to unlock and take off his chest armor. **

**Once it was off Nightbird yellow optics wider with supizes as she look at Megatron spark chamber for the very first time and she ask in the most innocent voice that he had every heard. **

**Nightbird (looking at his spark): what is this? **

**Megatron (placing her right hand on it): this my lady is my spark the life force of all Decepticons and Autobots as well the soucre of our pleasure. **

**Nightbird (looking at him): How? **

**Megatron (reaching for her shoulders): it's better that I show you. **

**With that said Megatron slowy press the bottoms for her chest plate and as it come off Nightbird was deeply to see that have the same one as his but was not as big but when light run his over the chamber the feeling pure pleasure came over her new body. **

**At that morment she begain to understand why Starscream give up so quickly but that thought was quickly push aside when she felt Megatron arms warp around her and pull her toward his spark the morment their spark chamber touch each other they transform into each other forming a link between their body together. **

**At the some time both Megatron and Nightbird let morns of pleasure as the link to each other for the very first time. For a time they just in enjoy the fleeing of pure ecstasy before Megatron slowy send low pluse of energy thought their link causing her to more morns of pleasure as well granding her hips into him as if the was link together like they was humans which he didn't mind at all. **

**For a time Nightbird enjoy low pulse pleasure that her lover are seanding into her body but she wanted to do the same for him . So she look into his eyes before move her hips into him before sending a pulse of her of her own to him which caught Megatron off gurad for a moment but he quickly regain control of himshelf before sending anther pleasure pulse to but this was much stronger then the ones he had send before but two can play this game as she did the same to him. **

**For next hour or so they continue on their little game untill both of them send each other powerful pleasure pulsed that cause both of them to have a system overlord and restart before they awake in each other arms feeling the after effect of the joining.**

**Megatron and Nightbird disconnect form each other and help each other put back on their chest plate before remove themselves form his chair and walk over to their recharge berths for a good rest but before they enter their recharge mode Megatron say three words that he would never say to anther being. **

**Megatron (standing in his berth): I love you, Akira **

**Nightbird (standing in her berth): I love you too, Megatron. **

**With those last words to each other they both start the recharge modes as Lord and Lady of the Decepticons army. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 Starscream and Ravenstar

It have had been one month since Starscream had fought for the right to be Megatron second in command but to much to his disappointment he loss and now is sitting in one the holding cells of the _Nemesis _order by their new second in command Lady Nightbird until she say otherwise.

But unknown to him that will soon get his freedom by someone he at lest expect because six decks above him in the Constructicons workshop the same group that was that was their when Keiko Night was to into a shelf-inducer coma in order to be reborn as the first female seeker of the Decepticons.

As Bombshell remove the long different color wires coming form her cover head that lead to the mine transfer machine and turning off the device once again the new body of Keiko that Starscream have giving the name of Ravenstar come to life no soon as he did that the body slowly set up on the table as she did the black sheet fall form her upper body reveal her new face and body.

Just like before everyone in the room was deep shock because her new face was not her own but of a beautiful work of art with long white hair that stop at the middle of back and ruby red optics and lips that give her a evil yet sexy look to her with a slim but curved red, black and silver seeker body.

As everyone was sill dealing with their shock all of Ravenstar systems have finish booting up and now coming online for the first and when her new eyes come online to the site of all friends and sister shock faces which cause her to let a good laugh before saying.

Ravenstar (smiling at them in a sexy female voice): well I guess don't have to ask who do I look do I sister?

Nightbird (smiling and walking over to her): no. You don't sister

She said right before giving her a big hug and helping to her wing sister to feet once she did so Nightbird took a few steps back and watch with the other as she took a few baby steps around the table just like Akira did 2 months ago before she walk over to sister and ask.

Ravenstar (looking at them all with her hands on her hips): well then is somebody going to tell me happening while I was asleep?

It was Megatron who was the one who full her in on what been happening while she was asleep and when she heard what Starscream did and said to Nightbird the look of rage quickly come of her beautiful face and she ask.

Ravenstar (looking up at him with angry in her voice): were is he now Lord Megatron? I have some words that I have for him.

Megatron (looking down at her with arms cross): he's in a holding cell on deck 7.

Nightbird (standing by her and pointing at her human body) : we go see him after you tell me what were you doing wearing that work jumpsuit?

She smile before telling her sister what happen to her while she was have her mind transfer over to Nightbird body. Doing that time she stay most in the Constructicons workshop helping them with their day to day work as best she can as well putting a few personal touched on her new body, learning all she can about the workings of being a Decepticon seeker and as well making sure that her school and roommate had been taking care of before doing her mind transfer.

Nightbird look at Scrapper for a time before return her gazes back to her sister who eager to see meet this Starscream that she been hear so much about but first she ask Scrapper for her weapons ready?

Scrapper: yes, they are ready. Ravenstar

With that Scrapper had Hook give her twin null ray cannons that she quickly put on her slander arms and thank scrapper and his man for everything as well told them when she have any free time so would like to help them out with their work.

Scrapper: yes, you are more then welcome to help.

With that Ravenstar thank everyone in the room before her and Nightbird made their way to the _Nemesis_ brig. As they made Ravenstar notices the way the other Decepticons move out their way and stand at full attention as they walk by them but she didn't say anything about sister the only thing on her mind right now is Starscream and how she is going deal with him about his view of her beloved sister.

As they the reach _Nemesis_ brig door Ravenstar ask her Nightbird can she talk to him alone and meet her back at the _Nemesis_ command room.

Nightbird: alright Keiko but please be careful around him.

Ravenstar (small smile on her face): I will Akira.

The two them give each one last hug before Nightbird turn and made her to the command room while Ravenstar walk into the brig.

Starscream was in the same spot that he have been sitting in since he was put into his cell after his fight with Nightbird. Which had been to long for a seeker to stay on the ground the only thing that he was grateful too her for that she had him repair before seening him here. But sill wanted to get his revenge but knowing now her skill in combat pulse she now have the backing of not only Megatron but all the Decepticons amry as well.

Starscream (sitting on the metal floor with his back to the wall): their got to be a way to get rid of that pleasure drone Nightbird!

Ravenstar (standing by the Laserbars of his cell door looking at him): I'm I noting more then a pleasure drone to you as well Starscream?

At first Starscream thought that his audio sensors was malfunctioning and when he look a his cell door and saw the body of his mate standing their looking like a Seeker goddess he thought that now his optics was as well.

Starscream (slowly standing and walking towards the cell door): who are you?

Ravenstar let out small gasp of surpizes as the light form the cell bars hit his face and body. She was taking back a little by how handsome his face and the way he was looking at her so innocent. But she regain herself and look deep into his ruby red optics before giving a playful smile before saying.

Ravenstar: My name was Keiko Night but now I go by the name you have choose for this body Ravenstar as well my sister was once know as Akira Night but she is now know as Lady Nightbird of Decepticons. Now I ask you agin Starscream I'm I noting more to you then a pleasure drone?

Starscream (weak voice): no. You are not just a pleasure drone to me.

Ravenstar (in a angry voice): then why you call my sister that then? If I'm not that to you then. She is my sister and now our commander who did beat you in a far fight for that right so telling you to respect her as you would respect me as your mate.

Starscream (in a angry voice): she is not my mate or my commander so I can call that shebot anything I want because she had put in the cell for no good reason at all for a whole month and on top of that she had put the mind of her sister into the body of my mate only to have someone near to spy on me for her now tell me that isn't Correact!

Ravenstar: No! That isn't ture Starscream she didn't want me to be your mate I'm the one who ask Lord Megatron to have this body as well to be your mate and he agreed to it over my sister advisement and the reason why she put you in here to give you time to cool off and as well kept you for doing anything to me while I the mind transfer was going on.

Starscream: and I suppose to feel better that Megatron that it was choices not your dear sister.

Ravenstar (hands on her hips): yes, Starscream and the fact I here to set you free as well. But if you want to stay here until you go cazy that would be just fine I just leand how to transform and fry form T.C. or Warp then.

She turn around and was about to leave but he stop her at frist try to order her to set him and when that didn't work he beg on his kneels for to set him free but she didn't just look at him for a time before telling him that she will free him if he do three things for her.

Starscream(on his knees look up at her): and they are?

Ravenstar: the first is that you must give my sister apology and the second that you teach me everything you know about frying and transforming and as for the third that I will tell you much later.

It didn't take long for him to agreed to her request and with that done she release him before asking him to follow her to the _Nemesis_ command room. He did as she ask him to do with no question.

Once they enter the command room everyone who was their stop what they was doing at the moment in order to have good long look at the newis menber of the Decepticons army. But with a hard look form Megatron and Nightbird everyone return to their work. As they reach Megatron command chair Starscream notice that their was a new chair added next to Megatron which Nightbird is siting in with her leg's cross and looking at them with a small smile of her face which Starscream knows is for her sister not him.

Nightbird: welcome back Starscream I guessing you want to know why the mind of my sister is in the body of your mate?

Ravenstar (smiling at her before giving him a hard look): he already knows that sister and but he dos have something he would like to say to you.

Starscream (kneeling down with his head down): Lady Nightbird I would like to apology form what I say a month ago. I hope you fine someway to forgive me.

Nightbird look at Megatron form a brief moment who just give her a smile before she return her glaze back to the kneeling Starscream. She slowly uncrossing her legs and standing up looking down at for a time before saying.

Nightbird (lifting his chin up for him to look at her): I accept your apology Starscream. Now I think it's time for my sister frying and transformer lessioning and when you are done me and Lord Megatron need to speack too both of you in the war room.

Starscream (looking into her eyes): yes, Lady Nightbird

With that Starscream rise form the ground and made his way out the room with Ravenstar close behide him. Once they reach the loading bay Starscream told her that when she transformer it will hurt at first but once done their will be no more pain.

Ravenstar (looking up at him and in a weak voice): what I need to do first?

Starscream (looking down at her with small smile on his face): just forces on transforming and you will do it.

He took few steps back and watch as she close her red optics and forces her mind on the task and just as she did her new body slowly and somewhat painful reform it shelf into her jet mode.

Ravenstar (in jet mode and talking thought her radio): I did it! Ha ha I did it Starscream.

Starscream (smiling to ear to ear): very good Ravenstar now try to start your engines.

No sooner then he those words left his vocalizer** the sound of her twin engines come to life. Starscream just let out a small laught before he transform and guild his new wingmate up and out the tower elevator and into the blue and sunny sky of the atlantic ocean. **

**For the next 2 hours Starscream had her perform every move that he and follow seekers do in their combat maneuvers session and to his supries she do so with the skill of one who have been frying for ageist not just come online three hours ago. **

**As they made their way back to base Ravenstar challenge Starscream to race which he happy accept before both of them kick their engines into high gear thundering off toward the **_**Nemesis. **_**As the tower elevator rise form the sea Starscream and Ravenstar are neck to neck in their littler race until Ravestar activate her secret weapon a smaller but powerful third engine that rise above her main twin engines and turn on giving her a quick boost into the lead as well to sweet victory much to tolder shock and disbelive of Starscream. **

**As they enter and landed in the **_**Nemesis **_**lording bay Starscream quickly transform and watch as he's mate did the same before jumping up and down with joy saiding **

**Ravenstar (sill jumping up and down): I won. I won. **

**At first Starscream wanted to tell her to stop acting like a Sparkling but as watching her just beening happy of the reason of benign happy he found himself not wanted to do anything to take that joy away form her. But when she realizes that she was being a very unsportmen like and apology to him. **

**Starscream (confuse look on his faces) : I accpect your apology but I have to ask were did you get that upgrade form? I didn't put that in your schematics.**

**Ravenstar (smiling): I know it was something add on when I was helping the Constructicons build my new body. **

**Starscream (looking up & down her body): what els did you added that I don't know about? **

**Ravenstar (smiling sexy at him): you just had find out the hard way my Starscream because I'm not telling.**

**Starscream just smile at her before she remind him that they need to go see her sister and Megatron in the war room before he taking her to their quarters. At first Starscream didn't like the sound of their quarters but the more he thought about the more it didn't sound like so bad and as for this meeting with Megatron and Nightbird it was probability a some progress report that he miss while he was unavailable. **

**So he and Ravenstar made their way to the war room were they are waiting form them. Along the way their Ravenstar took Starscream left hand into hers which he give her a funny look but didn't take his hand back. Once they reach the sliding door they give each other a smile to one anther before entering the room to fine that Megatron and Nightbird was the only ones in the room siting at far end of the table **

**side by side. **

**Nightbird (standing up to greedth them): Aa. Their you two are I was about call Soundwave to fine you too. **

**Ravenstar (smiling to ear to ear sill holding Starscream hand): I am sorry about the wait I was having so much fun frying I didn't want to stop. But I have to ask you sisther were is everyone els? **

**Megatron: this meeting is only for the fours of us. **

**Starscream (looking at him with suppression look as he sat it down): why is that Meagtron?**

**Nightbird (siting back down at Megatron side): because Starscream lord Meagtron and I have a very importing task for you and Ravenstar and as well that I have deciderd to gain your request for the Rain Maker Acidstorm and Sunstorm to be transfore form Cybertron to the **_**Nemesis. **_**They will be here on the next spacebridge activtion. **

**Needless to say Starscream was shock to hear that he was final getting the long overdo reguest for more Seekers add to his team. But that was the first of many shockers. **

**Ravenstar(sitting next to Starscream): what is this task you have us to do sister? **

**Megatron was the one who told them that they are to fine a way to use reusable energy source to make energon cube. So they have a more reliable energon supply then going on energon rids. **

**Starscream and Ravenstar both was taking back by their leaders requst but they told them that will began work on it as soon as they can. **

**Nightbird (smiling to ear to ear): that's good inform us as soon you too have something now I have one more thing I have to ask you Keiko. **

**Ravenstar: yes, sister what is it?**

**Nightbird: I'm asking your promising to use your bike for something very importing. **

**Ravenstar (with a confuse look on her face): yes, you can use it but have to ask what for? **

**Megatron: Nightbird and I have been thinking of add new line of Decepticons into our ranks once's we have had finish with all the first line female's decepticons which we are going to be call Bikercons. As their name surjust they will made form street bikes and chopppers to give them both speed and power. **

**Starscream: and they are going to have a leader or you will give the Stunticons Motomaster that right. **

**Nightbird: maybe both but we deal with that later. **

**Megatron: yes I agreed. Now is their anything you too like to add before we call this meeting to a close? **

**Both of them: no. **

**Nightbird: good then you too are free to go now. **

**With that Starscream and Ravenstar got out the chairs and made their way out the war room and to Starscream quarters along the way it was Starscream who took Ravenstar hand into his. **

**Once they reach the door that leads inside his quarters Starscream give her a small smile to Ravenstar who give one back in retune before they enter the room. Only for Starscream to discover that his quarters have been change a littler in the form of his recharge berth have been replance with a giant human bed. **

**Starscream (shock look on his face): what's is this doing here?**

**Ravenstar (walking over to the bed and laying on it very sexy like): Oh this is our new recharge bed. **

**Starscream at first just look at her like she had lose all her logics chips but onces he sit down and then on lay down on his back his angry quickly disappear and replace with the feeling of pure delike before Ravenstar slowly climb **

**on top of him. **

**Ravenstar (sitting on top of him and smiling sexy at him): well I think it's time for to know what is the third demand is. **

**Starscream (looking up at her with his hands on her hips): and that is? **

**Ravenstar (slowy run her hands up &down his chest plate): to show me how to make mate as a Decepticon Seeker. **

**Starscream (smiling ear to ear): with great pleaser my sweet. **

**He said right before reaching for her the bottoms that off her chest armor but Ravenstar slowly her hands around his stopping him form doing so.**

**Starscream (looking up at her with a confuse look on his face): what's worng? **

**Ravenstar (smiling at him): noting Starscream but I think it's best for us to begin our work on the task our commanders have order first and then my horny firend we can spend our time getting to know each very intimately. **

**Starscream just return her smile and watch as she got off of him and slowy made her to his personal computer before getting off the bed and joining her. **

**The first thing they decided that they will use thermal energy because it's the closest and safe source of energy to do without building to much machines that will bring too much attending of the Autobots and their human allies. **

**As well Ravenstar come up with a upgrade for the mine transfer machine with this upgrade the can now transfer two mines instead of one. With their work done and save Starscream and Ravenstar got up form his computer and made their way back to their bed were Starscream lay his mate down on her back before climbing on top her and said. **

**Starscream (looking deep into her eyes): now for that lession. **

**With that said both of then reach for the bottoms for their chest armor once their have remove them. Both look at each other spark chambers for a time before Starscream lowing himshef down to her for a passionate kiss all at the same time causing their spark chamber touching which inturn activated them to transforming into each other forming a metal link between which Starscream and Ravenstar had to break their kiss inorder form them to let deep moans of pleasure as well for Ravenstar to warp her legs and arms before wispering into Starscream right audio sensors telling him to get her everything that he have for her and Starscream did just that by sending powerful pluses of power into her new body only discover that it didn't send her into overlord. **

**Ravenstar (running her hands up &down his back and in a lustful woman voice): More Starscream give me more! **

**Fule by his mate words Starscream started sending her one powerful pluses one after another after 15 power pulse she let ear piercing scream before overloading. When she came back online she saw that had a smile of victor on his face. But she quickly turn his smile into the look of surprise on his face as she flip him on his back form on top of her and said. **

**Ravenstar (looking down at him anagramming her hip into his): Ooo. Screamer that was wonderful but now it's my turn to make you scream. **

**At first Starscream was about to tell her not to call him by his nickname giving by his follow Decepticons but his protest was cut shot by Ravenstar sending a very powerful pulse into him almost overlording him but Starsceam hang on and ready himself for the next one and the next before the four one send into a overlord that he had never had in all the time he had be online. **

**When he come back online to only fine that his mate as had as well overlord too and now in recharge mode with a small smile froze on her face. Starscream just let out small laught before he as well when into recharge mode. **

**For rest of that week Starscream made sure that his mate had everything she need and more not just him but he's men as well at first it seem that he have to ask his new commander for four new seeker because he will offline Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Thrust, Nosedive the first time they say or do anything that will ofinde her. **

**But to his surpize they was more brotherly to her then anything els as well gain the respest of the Constructicons which isn't a easy task for anyone yet a seeker but she did so. As she indeed help them when she had the time with their day to day task as well with the upgrades that she have creative for the mine transfer machine. **

**As Starscream and all his skeers was retuning for 4 hours form a air to air combat training and was greeted by Nightbird, Soundwave and Asrtotrain in the lording bay who them to get ready for a mission. **

**Starscream: what type of mission Lady Nightbird if you don't mind me asking? **

**Nightbird: not all Starscream we was just been told that the Constructicons are ready to build our new thermal generator but they need a few material as well some energon to get the thermal generator started. So Megatron and I are leading two teams to get them. **

**Ravenstar: who will be on your team sister? **

**Nightbird: that will be Soundwave and Asrtotrain here as well Skywarp and you Keiko.**

**Ravenstar (shock look on her face): me?! **

**Nightbird (with a evil smile): yes you. I think it's time for the Autobots to meet the newest members of Decepticons. **

**Ravenstar (smiling as well): you are right sister it is time and they won't know what hit them. **

**Nightbird: that is so true my sister. **

**With that Ravenstar wish Starscream and her squad mate's good luck on their mission before she join her sister and Soundwave, Skywarp and Asrtotrain who already transform into his space shuttle mode waiting for Megatron and Blitzwing to arrive. **

**Once everyone was had gotting abord they took off headed toward the military science base to dope off Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Blitzwing, Ramjet, Thrust and Nosedive before they made their way to small oil field. **

**It didn't take long for them to scare off any worker that was their before Nightbird order Soundwave to relist Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage. Once he did she order Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage to stand guard for any Autobots that might come to stop them while their bothers Rumble and Frenzy help the others with the energon cubes. **

**Everthing was going according to the plan until Laserbeak and Buzzsaw reported that a small gourp of Autobots was about a mile for them. So Nightbird order them to stay were they are and wait form before asking have much time they will need to finish with the rest of the energon cubes. **

**Soundwave: six minuntes. Lady Nightbird**

**Nightbird (turning on her face and head armor): well then me and Keiko going to buy you and the others that time just let's us know as soon you all are done. **

**Soundwave (looking at her and giving a head bow): as you comman Lady Nightbird **

**With that Nightbird and her sisther jump into air head toward Laserber, Buzzsaw and Ravage location. Once they got their she took a quick look at the autobot posse who speeding their way to them she quickly come up with a plan of attck and told Ravenstar, Laserbreak, Buzzsaw to attck form the back while she and Ravage attck them head on. **

**When Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl and Trailbreaker got the call form Optimus Prime to check out a distress call form a small oil field near the protrol arean. **

**But when they was a mile away form the oil field they was attack. Ironhide quickly transformer and order his man to do so as well but when they saw who was leading the surpizes attack on them. **

**Bumblebee (looking up at Nightbird as she landing down): Ironhide tell me is my optics are playing ticks on me? **

**Ironhide (doing the same): no. There are not litter buddy it's that shebot Nightbird and she look like she ready for fight. **

**Bumblebee (holding his gun to the ready): well then let's not kept her waiting then. **

**He said right before they all change right for her but unknown to them Ravenstar, Laserbeark and Buzzsaw are close in for their attack. Once they were in range they realist a hail of missile and laser fire hitting almost all of the Autobots but Ironhide who saw the shadow of Ravenstar, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw before they attack only to watch helpless as his men fall to the dusty ground with a thunders thuds. **

**As Nightbird slowly walk over to the now the heavy damage Autobots and the lone Ironhide she return her twin laser swords into her weapon backpack as Ravenstar transform landed by her sister who had turn off her face and head armor reviling her face to him and his injury men. While Laserbeak and Buzzsaw landed on some rocks near Ravage. **

**Ravenstar (looking down at him and rise right arm null ray gun): should we finish him and the rest of them off sister? **

**Nightbird (smiling evil): no. Keiko we are going to let them remain online only because that we are here for energon not terminating. **

**Ravenstar (lowing her arm and looking sad): Aah. That's no fun sister. **

**Nightbird (sill smiling and looking at him): yes, I know but we can kick his ass for the time being! **

**Ravenstar (with a big smile on her face): yeah. Now you are talking big sister! **

**With that they attck the Autobots weapons specialist who stun by how fast they can move but he give them all they can take but in the end the number game was just too much for the old Autobot. He as well join his men on the ground breting to submissing by the Decepticons sister.**

**Just as Ravenstar was about give the down and out Ironhide anther kick to his head Nightbird got the call form Soundwave telling them that their mission accomplish and now waiting for them come back so they all can head back to base.**

**Ravenstar (a smile on her face): Aaa. Too bad for you Ironhide we have to get going but best a sure we will meet agin that if you don't go offline that is. **

**With that she blow him a playful kiss before she and Nightbird who pick up Ravage before jumping into the sky as Laserbeark and Buzzsaw follow colse behind them. Once they was out his viewing reanrg Ironhide quickly raido a S.O.S. for him and his man. **

**Two hours later back at Autobots headquters Ironhide and his man are now in Ratcher medbay getting repair. Once he and his men was all fix they reported all that had happen to them too Optimus prime who had just reserve a report form his first lieutenant** **Jazz that Megatron and his Seekers had just stoling some very rare steel form a military science base just a few minutes before the oil field. Now knowing that Megatron some how had stolen Nightbird again and have giving her some new upgrade as well added a new seeker that to his ranks and that the fact that she female didn't make any less dangers then any male Decepticons and last but not less he now have some new steel go along with some new evil plan for it. **

**Optimus prime: (standing by Teletraan one main screen and looking at Ironhide): Ironhide my old firned I belive that this war has just goting a lot harder to win.**

**To be contiue on chapter 3. **


End file.
